This application is for the support of new research on aspects of parent-child interaction in American society. We propose to gather data from personal interviews with parents from a probability sample of the metropolitan Detroit area. We seek to describe the ways in which parents interact with children, the values they hold for their children and the social factors that influence parental values and behavior. We propose to investigate the extent to which those differences in parental approaches to child-rearing are related to: 1) parental marital status and living arrangements, 2) the labor force participation of parents (of mothers primarily) and child care arrangements; 3) family configuration--family size and composition; 4) parental resources--income and education; and 5) parental occupation and job conditions. We also propose to investigate several issues that arise in the measurement of parental values. The proposed research is to be carried out in conjunction with the 1982 Detroit Area Study (DAS). The funds sought are requested to support the sampling and field costs associated with extending the DAS survey to a larger sample of parents, including an over-sample of black parents, and the analysis of the resulting data. Many of the fixed costs in the proposed research are to be borne by the DAS project, which is supported in full by The University of Michigan. The DAS project will obtain data on parental approaches to child-rearing from approximately 400 white and 100 black parents. The present proposal seeks funds to supplement the DAS sample with 300 black and 200 white parent respondents. The research is to be carried out over a period of eighteen months, from July 1, 1982 to December 31, 1983.